Future Research Goals: The continued and deepening examination of the effects of MSO on neural methylation will remain our principal objective. 1) We will continue working on the methylation of tRNA, the objective being the precise determination of the nature and of the functional significance of the MSO-elicited alterations in individual brain tRNAs. 2) We will compare the flux of L-methionine toward S-adenosyl-L-methionine (SAM) formation and protein synthesis in control and MSO-treated neural systems. 3) We will determine the rate of utilization of SAM in cerebral methyl transfer, as against polyamine formation, reactions. 4) We will try to find additional effects of MSO on the methylation of ribosomal and messenger RNAs, neuronal and glial DNA and structural proteins. Finally, 5) we hope to continue testing the notion that methylation in preconvulsant brains operates at levels different from normal by comparing the rates of selected methylation reactions in the brain of the wild-type, audiogenic seizure-resistant deermouse, Peromyscus maniculatus, to those prevailing in the brain of its audiogenic seizure-sensitive mutant counterpart.